portmanteaufandomcom-20200213-history
Movement
Movement Description. Movement is a Defensive Combat Skill that determines how far a character can move in one round. Characters can move a number of metres equal to their Movement stat per round, as modified by any Movement Penalty imposed by their armour or by any other encumbering factor (such as a heavy object carried by the character). All other modifiers—notably Action Penalties, Defence Penalties and Injury Penalties—are ignored for the purpose of calculating a character’s Movement rate. Characters do not incur Action Penalties for moving at a normal rate. Sprint Movement Characters who need to move faster can attempt Sprint Movement. Skill Roll Rules. To Sprint, declare a Sprint and roll less than or equal to your Movement stat, subject to any modifiers—including Action Penalties and Injury Penalties—in the Modifier stage. Unlike normal Movement, Sprint Movement is subject to these modifiers. If your roll is successful, add the result to your Movement stat (modified only by any Armour Penalty). The sum is the number of metres you move this round. Sprint Movement counts as an action for Action Penalty purposes. Sprint Movement occurs immediately, i.e., before the start of the Resolution Stage of the current round. Usually it will not matter when the movement occurs. But sometimes it can be important. Failure Rules. You try to Sprint but do not move significantly faster than normal. You may try again next round. Retreat Movement and Closing In Characters remain in melee, and therefore remain susceptible to Strike and Brawling attacks, for as long as they remain in melee range (3 m). To leave melee, characters must perform a successful Retreat. Skill Roll Rules. To Retreat, declare Retreat Movement in the Strategy Stage. Then, in the Modifier Stage, roll less than or equal to your Movement stat, subject to any modifiers—including Movement Penalties, Action Penalties and Injury Penalties. If you make a successful Movement roll, your character immediately (i.e., before the Resolution Stage) moves a number of metres equal to your Movement stat plus your Movement roll. If this distance is greater than 3 m, your character is out of melee range: he has successfully Retreated. If your character moves only 3 m or less, he fails to Retreat and remains in melee. Retreating in the Modifier Stage nullifies all melee actions (Strikes, Feints, Brawls, and Disarm attacks) declared against you that round. Missile Strikes remain possible so long as the Retreating character is within missile range. Similarly, some priestly and magical attacks are not negated by a successful Retreat. Failure Rules. If you fail your Movement roll, your character remains in melee—and thus may be exposed to more attacks—until the end of the Resolution Stage, when he breaks away and moves a number of metres equal to his Movement stat. Whether that takes your character out of melee will depend on his Movement stat. When the Retreating character has a worse Timing Score that his attacker, the attacker learns of the Re-treat before declaring his Strategy. The attacker may then react to the Retreat by declaring that he will attempt to prevent it by using his own Movement Skill. This is called Closing In. To Close In on a Retreating character, declare Closing In Movement in the Strategy Stage. In the Modifier Stage, roll less than or equal to your Movement stat, subject to any modifiers. If you move close enough to be within melee range at the end of the round (i.e., 3 m), you prevent the Retreat and remain in melee. This can happen in either the Modifier Stage or in the Resolution Stage. (Note that if the Closing In character moves further than the Retreating character, this does not mean the Closing In character runs past the Retreater! The extra distance is ignored.)